Blood Brothers
by Godric's Pen
Summary: Jack Frost the Cold is alone. He's always remained in the shadows. He's been this way for as long as he can remember, never dying, never meeting a human he let live. But when he sees a mortal boy on the brink of death, something within him makes him save the scrawny kid. Little does he know, this talking fishbone will change his un-life for, well, ever.
1. Undeath Begins

A lithe boy, about seventeen, deathly pale with sapphire eyes and silvery white hair, licks his blue lips.

Jack Frost smelled blood.

Human blood.

Man, oh man, was he hungry.

He jumps from one treetop to the next, following the scent.

His inhuman ears pick up a truly pitiful sound.

Was that _whimpering_?

He finally reaches the source of the enticing smell, and his cold, shriveled up heart seems to swell to twice it's normal size and proceeds to shatter into a million pieces.

It's a terrible sight.

There's this human just lying there on the ground, defenseless and fatally injured.

Every vampire's dream.

And yet... Jack doesn't want to drain the human's blood and run away laughing like he normally would've. Jack feels something that he's never felt before.

Was that.. Was it... _Compassion_?

Oh, no. No, no, no.

Jack Frost the Cold did not feel _compassion_.

Absolutely not. Jack Frost was the most heartless, cold, cruel vampire ever.

He did not feel anything! Especially anything for a human.

But...

As he's looking down at it from his perch on the tree branch...

He feels this _swell_ creeping up into his chest, climbing up his throat as though trying to jump out.

And he realizes it...

Jack wants to _scream_.

He wants to scream and cry for this human.

He wants to do _something_ so badly it aches.

It's a teenage boy.

He can't be more than fourteen or fifteen.

He's so small. Puny, really.

His arms and legs are like pencils, his torso so tiny that if he turned sideways he'd disappear.

His skin is milk-pale, color draining away along with his life.

Freckles litter his skin, standing out starkly against his quickly fading complexion.

His clothes are ripped and scorched.

His face, cheeks still slightly round with stubborn baby fat, has scratches and a few burns, his mouth is open as quick, shallow breaths leave it.

Brown hair is matted his sweat, dirt, and possibly blood, his impossibly green eyes are half-lidded and consciousness is leaving them fast.

Jack leaps from the branch, a soft _thud_ resulting from the impact of his bare feet.

He creeps toward the boy, kneeling beside him and puts frighteningly uncharacteristically gentle hands on his shoulders. " Can you hear me?" Jack murmurs, eyes frantically searching the mortal's face.

The boy groans something weakly, and Jack takes it for a yes.

" What happened to you?" The immortal asks, voice so quiet it could've been the whispering of leaves.

The boy moans and cries out, like the mere memory of how he got into this state is too painful to remember. " Toothless?!" He seems to be attempting to yell. To call.

Jack looks around unconsciously and spies a large black shape that looks suspiciously like a dragon.

It's weak, but not dead.

The boy seems to sense it's pain and begins to sob.

Jack somehow feels empathy, understanding how frustrated and utterly helpless and hopeless the boy must feel.

But its not good. Crying will only make his life dwindle faster.

" Shh," Jack urges him, " Don't do that. You're draining your energy."

The boy sniffles and goes still limper.

Jack can't let this kid die. He doesn't know why, but he just can't.

" Hey," he says softly, and the eyes of the boy shift to him, head no longer able to move, " It's gonna be alright. You're hurt pretty bad," Jack's eyes shift to the kid's left leg, which is broken, bloodied and burnt, and if Jack didn't have certain abilities, it would've been a lost cause, " I'm going to save you. But you have to believe in me."

Green eyes find blue, and there's a spark of connection and trust.

" Okay." He says, voice broken and barely there, but it's full of belief.

Jack's pearly fangs come out as the stranger's eyes flutter shut.

And just like that, the deal is done.

The kid's life has ended. But his undeath has just started.

* * *

Hiccup forces his eyes to open.

He looks around and takes in his surroundings.

He's at the Dragon's Nest, body leaned up against a tree. Toothless is next to him.

But wait.

Shouldn't he be dead?

He looks down at his leg and nearly jumps out of his skin.

It's _perfect_.

Things begin flooding back, the fire, the fall.

Him, lying there, all hope lost, until...

That guy. The one who saved him.

" Morning, sleeping beauty," his voice calls.

Hiccup stands, feeling oddly out of place in his own body.

He feels different.

Graceful, balanced. Not clumsy like usual.

Its sort of like flying, the way he feels he can do anything.

He makes his way over to the stranger who saved his life.

He's an odd sight. Hair as white as snow, porcelain skin and perfect teeth. His eyes are bluer than the sky or the sea.

He stands and walks over to Hiccup, eyes looking him up and down critically. " How're you feeling?" The strange teen asks him.

" Fine," Hiccup answers, a little disoriented by the sound of his own voice, " My neck's a little sore though."

It's true. There's a dull throb at the nape, and he reaches up to rub at it.

The stranger chuckles, " Yeah, that'll wear off."

Hiccup looks up at the boy who saved him. He surveys him with clever green eyes and purses his lips, " What are you?"

He mentally smacks himself for sounding so rude. He'd meant to ask 'who are you?' but obviously this guy wasn't human.

But then again, Hiccup wasn't altogether sure he was anymore, either.

" I..." The blue-eyed albino struggles with words for a moment, " Well, I'm a vampire."

Hiccup's hand freezes in the action of rubbing his neck, suddenly realizing why it hurt.

He had been about to die. His leg had been mutilated beyond repair.

And yet here he was.

" Oh," Hiccup's eyes widened, " So that means..." The other vampire rocked back and forth on his heels. " Yeah."

Hiccup stands there for a moment, trying to get his bearings.

He figures he should probably _thank_ the other boy, but as he opened his unusually dry mouth to do so, his companion said, " I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

He offers a pale hand to shake, and oddly, Hiccup takes it.

They shake for a moment, and Hiccup realizes he hasn't yet introduced himself. " Ah, m'name's Hiccup."

He ultimately decides not to go with his full name. That's just plain embarrassing.

Jack begins to laugh, face splitting into a childlike smile as he doubles over, " Ah ha, wow-just-ha ha, man, _Hiccup_? R-really?"

Hiccup crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow, " Right, because _Jack Frost_ is such a normal name."

Jack stopped immediately, "Touché."

And despite how bizarre this whole situation is, they both smile.

* * *

Aaand there's the prologue. Did you like it? Hate it? Was it totally lame? I don't really care, as long as you tell me in the form of a REVIEW!


	2. Friend

Okay.

This was ridiculous.

See, there was this giant black reptile with wings and razor sharp teeth bared at Jack.

Why?

Because Jack had the wonderful idea to _poke_ the _big fire-breathing dragon _with a _stick_.

" No, Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, throwing himself in front of the dragon and waving his arms frantically, " No!"

Hiccup turned his head slightly so Jack could see his narrowed eyes, " You idiot! Haven't you ever heard the expression, 'don't poke a sleeping bear with a stick'?!"

Jack snorted, " I didn't poke a bear, I poked a dragon."

" I did say expression," Hiccup grumbled, still trying to push back Toothless, who was growling and roaring ferociously. " C'mon, bud, I said _no_!" He gave the Night Fury a tremendous shove and Toothless tumbled back and rolled onto his haunches.

He gave an annoyed snort and went off to sulk.

Did that really just happen?

" Uhm? J-Jack?"

Jack looked up, " Yeah?"

" Vampires are supposed to have... _inhuman_ strength, right?"

Jack rolled his shoulders in a shrug, " Yeah, we're undead. That means we're _technically_ not alive, but still animated. And _that_ means we're not bound to the limits of living people. So we're stronger, faster, our senses are sharper-"

" Wow, me, strong. Ha, next thing you know Snotlout will be a genius," Hiccup cut in, laughing slightly.

He sucked in a sudden breath at the thought of his cousin.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins, Dad, Gobber... _Astrid_...

What were the others doing? Did they miss him?

" And do we really suck people's blood?" Hiccup blurted awkwardly, feeling a shudder go through him at the thought.

Jack chuckled a little, " Well, yeah. If you're hungry. You could always just feed on little woodland creatures, if you're too queasy."

His manner was joking and easygoing, but Hiccup didn't like the idea of sucking _anything's_ blood.

" Riiiight," he swung his skinny arms by his side, " I think I can just take a little, ah, thirst." He tapped his fingers together.

Jack laughed, but this one was bitter, " You say that now, but when you're starving, your instincts kick in. You sorta lose it."

Hiccup frowned, " Instincts?"

Jack's eyes were sad, " It's like werewolves on the full moon, they can't resist the pull. Vampires can't resist the blood."

Hiccup didn't know what to make of this.

Could it be true?

Every sense of reason and morality would fly from his mind for a drink of _blood_?

That didn't sound possible.

But, then again, he was a vampire now, anything was possible.

" Are there others, Jack? Vampires, I mean?" Hiccup asked, curiosity creeping up his chest.

There was so much to know about his new world.

Vampires, were supposed be to legend, folklore about evil creatures who hunted humans by night.

Jack didnt seem evil. Maybe the legends were wrong?

Hiccup scoffed to himself, _wouldn't be the first time. _

" Sure there are," Jack answered, " Tend to avoid them, though."

" Why?"

_This kid sure asks a lot of questions. _" We don't really see eye to eye."

" How d'you mean?"

Jack huffed, " They tend to stick together, in clans and stuff, and they hide. They don't feed on humans, like I do. I'm too _wild_. I'm a "danger to our kind", I guess."

Hiccup shook his head, " Well, I can't say that I disagree with them about the whole 'feeding on humans' thing, but I don't think you're _dangerous_."

Jack averted his gaze, " How would you know? You just met me. For all you know, I'm plotting your doom. For all you know, I'm an uncontrollable monster."

Hiccup half-smiled. " I don't think you're plotting my doom, and I don't think you're a monster, either."

" Oh yeah?" Jack countered, throwing a fierce look in his direction, " And why not?"

Hiccup shrugged nonchalantly, but his eyes were bright and glittering with determination, " You saved me,"

_Well yeah..._

" And I believe in you."

_Okay. This guy's too good to be true._ " Still," Jack raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly now, " You never know," he threw an arm around the smaller vampire, " I could be biding my time, waiting for the chance to take you out!"

He was joking again. Hiccup liked it better when Jack was joking.

" As if you have the brain to make a plan like that, " Hiccup rolled his eyes, elbowing the taller immortal in the ribs.

A few feet away, Toothless still growled at Jack.

Hiccup turned to chide him, " _Toothless_, I told you not to kill my friend,"

Jack took a few steps back in surprise, " F-friend?"

Hiccup looked back, " Yeah," he said, shrugging as though this word didn't mean the world, " He's very protective, dragon urges and all. Plus he's the only one of his kind and..."

But Jack had stopped listening.

He just sort of stared at Hiccup, who was still rambling about Toothless' overprotectiveness.

Hiccup called him his friend.

That was a foreign concept for Jack.

Jack had always been alone, unseen, invisible to even his own kind.

And yet, here was this boy, this freckly, twiggy little weirdo with the nasally voice and the bright green eyes and hand gestures as big as the sky, who wanted to be his friend.

The boy that was like Jack now.

Jack supposes Hiccup, clever though he was, had a lot to learn about being a vampire.

So, Jack decides that, maybe just maybe, he'll stop being alone...

Maybe he'll start a clan...

Maybe it is time for Jack Frost the Cold to have a friend.


	3. I'll Miss You

" Hiccup, this is amazing!" Jack shouted, cheeks red, wind blowing through his already crazy hair, hanging onto his friend's shoulders.

Toothless let out a joyous roar, cat-like eyes flicking toward the immortals on his saddled back.

Hiccup smiled hugely, eyes all lit up.

Though there was a plummeting feeling in his stomach, somewhere between nervous and terror.

" So, you never told me where we're going," said Jack, leaning so he could see his companion's face.

Hiccup had just jumped up a few days ago, saying that he really wanted to get off Dragon Island, find someplace to live, in a matter of speaking.

" There's just something I need to do, before we find a place," Hiccup admitted.

" What's that?" Jack smirked.

Hiccup didn't answer. Instead, he shifted his leg in the stirrup, and Toothless swooped down. They landed in a forest, trees so high they could brush the clouds.

The clouds that blocked out the sliver of the moon that there still was. Hiccup and Jack hopped off of Toothless, who warbled and gave a laugh-like growl at the familiar wood.

" Where are we?" Jack wondered, turning in circles in awe.

" Home," Hiccup said, smiling bitterly, " Berk."

Jack narrowed his eyes at his friend. " Berk?" He crossed his arms.

Hiccup had told him the whole story. Needless to say, Jack didn't like the story.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, " Jack, I told you, we're not staying," he fidgeted a little, " I just need to do something."

" You still haven't told me what that something is-"

Hiccup held up a hand quickly, head whipping around to look behind them, " Did you hear that?"

Jack listened intently. " Yeah."

It sounded like... A girl.

Hiccup sniffed at the air.

Blood.

That was the first thing that came to mind. He pushed it away and tried to focus on the smell. It seemed to be far away, but it was so potent.

It was sweat and dirt.

It was lilacs and honey.

It was Astrid.

Hiccup's mind went into overdrive as he ran off so fast he was a blur.

" Hic, wait!" Jack called exasperatedly, speeding off behind him. He was by Hiccup's side in literally seconds, so they sprinted inhumanly in unison.

Hiccup screeched to a halt, dashing behind a tree. " What are you-" " Shh!" Hiccup hissed, pulling Jack behind the oak with him. Toothless had followed and yipped at his rider questioningly.

The blonde girl in the middle of the clearing of the forest looked up in surprise, holding up her axe threateningly, " Who's there?" She demanded confidently.

Toothless spotted her and purred in greeting, tongue lolling out of his mouth happily.

" No, bud!" Hiccup whispered, shaking his head.

The Night Fury paid no mind, trotting over happily to nose Astrid's shocked form.

" _Toothless_?" She said softly, patting the dragon's head in disbelief. " Oh, Toothless, it's awful isn't it?"

Her eyes meandered to Toothless' prosthetic tail fin, and widened with realization.

" If you're here, then..."

Toothless couldn't fly on his own. And even weirder, that wasn't the leather prosthetic, which hadn't a chance of surviving in the fire of the Red Death.

It was new.

Toothless seemed to sense the question she hadn't voiced, and nodded his scaly head toward the oak where his best friend hid.

Hiccup cracked behind the tree. He stepped out, urging Jack to stay put with a look. "Uh, um...Hi, Astrid?" He greeted, awkwardly, raising a hand.

The girl gaped for a moment.

Then she did the Astrid-thing to do.

She rushed Hiccup and started beating every available surface of his body.

" Hey, hey!" Hiccup yelped as the blonde tackled him and began punching his face.

" Y-you-you idiot!" Astrid stammered, lips quivering.

Hiccup grabbed her wrists and reversed their positions, so that she was the one pinned down. " _Why_ would you do that!"

" Young love," Jack snickered, almost imperceptibly. Still, Hiccup heard and glared in his direction.

Astrid was completely nonplussed.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third was overpowering her.

He was _stronger_ than _her_. But she couldn't find the will to care. She was too busy getting her her arms around him and squeezing him, " We all thought you were dead! You're alive!" She nearly blubbered.

" Well," Hiccup said reluctantly, as his chin settled on hide shoulder, " Not exactly,"

Astrid pulled back, " W-what?"

Hiccup stood up and shifted his weight from foot to foot awkwardly, searching for an explanation.

Astrid's eyes widened again, " H-hiccup, your leg,"

Hiccup looked down at it as though he hadn't noticed, " Oh! Oh, oh yeah. Um, it's, erm, fixed..."

" I see that," The blonde shieldmaiden pursed her lips, " Uh, Hiccup, you look... Different."

It was true.

He looked strange, unnaturally graceful, almost animalistic, unlike the clumsy way he'd usually fumbled about. He wore different clothes, a black tunic and pants, a green cloak loose around his shoulders, his feet, _his perfectly whole feet_, were bare.

The barefooted-ness added to his wild appearance. He seemed scruffier than before, and untamed, eyes bright and sharp.

" I am different," Hiccup agreed in an uneasy tone.

" Wha-"

" Look, Astrid," said the boy softly, wincing as though a great weight was on shoulders, " I can't stay, I just-just, ya know, came to make sure you were alright."

His emerald eyes roam her, and she seems well enough, she's got a few burns and bruises, but otherwise fine. She was a Viking after all. He nearly smiles at her strength.

" What do you mean you're not staying?! Hiccup, we have to go tell the village, your father, he'll be so happy-" Astrid exclaimed, breathlessly incredulous.

" No." Hiccup cut in firmly. His father... Dad couldn't know. He couldn't. " Astrid, I'm not... one of you anymore,"

Astrid shook her head, a triumphant half-smile making its way onto her face, " But everything's okay now, we're training dragons, like you showed us, you're still a Viking-"

" No!" Hiccup shouted, frustrated at the situation and the feeling welling up inside him, " Astrid, what I mean to say is, I'm not _human_ anymore!"

The girl stumbled back a little, " What are you talking about?"

_Not human?_

Hiccup sighed, " I'm a-a vampire now," he admitted, squeezing his eyes shut and preparing for the explosion.

Astrid nearly snapped his arm when he beat her in dragon training, he could only the imagine the horror her fury now.

" You're telling me you're a mythical creature who sucks the blood out of people?" Astrid crossed her arms skeptically. Had Hiccup gone crazy... Crazier?

" Well, it turns out they're not so mythical..." Hiccup avoided the bloodsucking part, cracked an eye open and motioned for Jack to come out.

The albino stepped out, uncharacteristically cautious.

" Or, I guess I should say, _we're_ not so mythical," The freckled boy chuckled, though nothing was funny about the situation. " Uh, Astrid, Jack. Jack, Astrid," Hiccup gestured to the both of them in introduction.

Astrid gaped at the both of them, uncomprending, before glaring harshly at Jack.

" You bit him?" She inquired, voice a snake's hiss. " You turned him into-into that?" She waved her hand to Hiccup.

" Astrid, please," Hiccup stepped forward a little as Jack's fingers twitched, " He saved me, he fixed me–"

" He killed you," She spat.

She was surprised when Jack _and_ Hiccup snarled defensively. " Don't say that," Hiccup growled.

Astrid looked between the both of them, panicky. She began breathing very fast and very heavily, " Hiccup, stay, stay here, with me," she looked down to her axe running her fingers over it distractedly," No one has to know. "

" No, I told you," Hiccup repeated, pleadingly, frustratedly, " I can't stay, I'm not one of you, I'm not normal, you've just seen. Even for me," he laughed softly. " Astrid, I'm never going to age, I'm never going to-"

" I don't care!" Astrid shouted, " I don't care! They'd still accept you, Hiccup, _I'd_ still accept you-!"

" I'm sorry," Hiccup shook his head, " But I _have_ to go." He climbed onto a confused and upset Toothless and Jack got on behind him, eyes lingering on the hysteric human girl.

There was that emotion again.

_Pity_.

Jack was fed up with that feeling.

" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third! Don't you walk away from me!" Astrid's voice was trembling, her threat more of a plea.

" Astrid-"

The girl rushed over and kissed him, tears leaking down her face and onto his, hands grabbing onto his face.

She let go reluctantly, " T-that's f-for-"

" Everything else," Hiccup finished, gripping her hands gently.

He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to leave again. But it was better this way, safer, for him and his village.

She stood back, glowered at Jack for a moment, " Take care of him."

It was an order.

Jack smiled a brilliant white smile at the girl, " Forever. Ah, literally."

" Let's go, bud," Hiccup urged Toothless quietly, though every bone in his undead body screamed in protest. The Night Fury whined and nuzzled Astrid's hand in displeasure.

" I'm gonna miss you too, Toothless," she said miserably, hugging the reptile's head.

" C'mon, bud," Hiccup repeated, meeting Astrid's eyes once.

_ I'll miss you so much. _

Then the vampires flew off.

The old Viking looked back, and saw Astrid mouthing something up at him.

He felt something burst in his chest, " I love you too!" He yelled back, as loud as he could.

* * *

Jack felt awful. The kid hasn't moved since they'd landed. Jack wasn't sure where they were, all he knew was that Hiccup couldn't overcome the vamped up emotions he had going on, and Jack forced him to land.

Jack didn't know how to deal with this.

He rarely ever saw humans, or anything with emotions, and if he did, he was a little busy feeding on their blood to get to know them. He didn't know how to comfort Hiccup, how to make him feel better.

But he went over and sat by him anyway. " Hey."

Lifeless green eyes shifted upwards, " Hi."

" So-"

" I'm sorry you had to see that," Hiccup blurted dejectedly, " It must of been pretty pathetic."

Jack shook his head, " No, it wasn't,"

Hiccup scoffed, eyes downcast, "Yeah, right."

" Hic-"

" Look, Jack, you don't have to make me feel better," the newborn vampire muttered, pushing his own worried dragon's head away. " I'm fine."

" No, you're not," Jack put a pale hand on his friend's shoulder, " Hiccup, I know how you feel." He swallowed thickly. " You're confused and sad, and scared, but I-"

" Jack," Hiccup cut him off yet again.

" Yeah?"

" If you're going to hug me and make this a completely awkward sentimental moment, just do it."

Jack grinned. " C'mere, you little sarcastic spaz," he threw an arm around his friend's skinny neck and rubbed his fist into his copper mop of hair.

It's as Hiccup feels strands of hair being ripped out, he realizes that he may've lost Astrid, but as long as this white-haired, bloodsucking mess of a guy was here, everything would be just fine.

But then again, that was before an assortment of sparkly, ribbon-like colors enveloped him and Jack.

* * *

They got kidnapped by Northern Lights, XD


End file.
